


Because of You

by yeonier



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonier/pseuds/yeonier
Relationships: Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 9





	Because of You

\--

_"Weak."_

_.._

_"Pathetic."_

_.._

_"Is he really our leader's son?"_

_.._

_"What a shame."_

_.._

_"I hope I'm not his mate."_

_.._

_"Useless."_

_.._

_"You are my world. My pup. I will always be proud of you."_

_.._

Saku jolted from his sleep, panting hard. His hand gripped the sheets beneath him. He could feel sweats on his face and his back. He swallows all the lump on his throat before sighing.

"Fuck.."

He raked his hair with his fingers and took a deep breath. He looked around his dark room. Only the ray of moonlight illuminates the darkness. Saku wiped the sweat on his face with his hands before hoping down from his bed. Saku went to the kitchen, trying to get a cold cola to ease his throat. He opened the fridge and took a can of cola before closing it.

"Nightmares?"

Saku jumped at the voice and glared at his father who emerged from the shadows. His father sighed.

"Can't we.. talk?"

Saku growled, although low. It's a different growl that was not produced by a normal alpha. He was.. weaker. Not even intimidating. He couldn't do it. And it pissed him off.

"There's nothing to talk about."

His father tried to take his hand but he yanked it off.

"Saku-"

"Stop it, father. Please."

His father slowly pulled his hand back, watching his son go to his room. He sighed and stared at the full moon.

"What am I going to do with him, Sooyeon.."

\--

"Go!"

Today was just another normal day for a pack to train. Not a normal pack, but a pack of werewolves. A werewolf may appear like a normal human, but they had higher body temperature and infinite strength. And as they were practically a part or have the same species as wolves, they also divided into three groups.

An **Alpha** , where they took charge of the group. They are the strongest, and the bravest kind. They also had the strongest scent among the groups. It could be intimidating, hair-raising, or alluring. A pack usually led by a pair of male and female Alpha. Each pack must have a pair of male and female Alpha, as they are the one who could produce another Alpha to lead the pack. But an Alpha is also able to mate an Omega. But they are most likely to choose another Alpha as their partner instead. 

A **Beta** , usually becomes Alpha's second. A Beta will be in charge whenever the Alpha went to hunt. They might not be as strong as an Alpha, but never underestimate a Beta's strength. They are loyal to their Alpha, and would never betray them. Beta was the only kind that could never mate as they were born sterile. But they will help with the training and protecting the pups. 

Last but not least, an **Omega**. They might appear the weakest among three groups, but never doubt their survival and maternal instincts, whether it's a male or female Omega. An Omega was supposed to be the bearer of the pups, their maternal instinct helped them to find the best way to survive. Omega couldn't choose their mate, and they couldn't refuse when Alpha decided to mark them, even if it was forced.

Kim's pack, led by Taeng, was just another ordinary pack. Nothing stood out from them, except the way they lived. Taeng tried his best to lead his pack hidden from humans in the woods. If they encounter another pack, Taeng won't blindly attack or challenge them. He usually talked with their leader, or quietly left their place and found a new place for his pack.

It may appear weak to other packs, as werewolves usually love challenges, but he only wanted to protect his pack and his family. Taeng was blessed with three pups. Saku, Chaewon, and Minju. Usually, a pup doesn't show whether they are Alpha, or Beta, or Omega. It shows gradually when they start shape shifting at the age of five.

Minju, as the youngest, was born as an Omega. Her beauty was beyond words as she grew up, making her the most wanted Omega within the pack. Other packs also heard about her beauty and were dying to see her but Taeng always made sure Minju was protected, as she hasn't matured yet. Taeng has been wary with how strong her pheromone is going to be. Her wolf form was a beautiful white wolf, with light blue eyes. She was as white as snow. Truly exquisite.

Chaewon, the second oldest, born as a Beta. Albeit her cold gaze that she inherited from her mother, no one could imagine how cute she sounded. She might be a Beta but she's sure one of the cutest human beings. Saku always said that she was supposed to be born as a fairy, instead of a wolf. She was a matured Beta, and has been protecting Minju with her scent from the other matured Omega. Her wolf form was a three layer brown wolf, with light yellow eyes. She looks gallant in the woods. A fairy indeed.

And Saku, the first born, and Taeng's only son. Out of three siblings, he was the only one who was born as an Alpha. He had strong, sharp jaws. And he looks extremely dashing and charismatic with those cold eyes. His build might not be that bulky, but he had enough muscles to show off his body. He was a matured and eligible Alpha. Rumour says that his wolf form was a big and sturdy, majestic grey wolf, just like Taeng. Only a little bit smaller. But he had a pair of odd eyes. One was light blue and one was light yellow. He was the only one in the pack who was born with odd eyes. And no one has ever seen his wolf form, as he never transformed himself into one, except when he was a pup.

Yes, Saku never once transformed into his wolf form, and has been showing an almost nonexistent will to do that. He is also the one who's always lacking in everything, despite his status as a mature Alpha and the future leader of the pack. Chaewon was always on top of him, regarding everything. It almost seems like he gave up his will to lead the pack, and the will as a werewolf itself. It concerned Taeng greatly. Not only Taeng, but also his sisters. Saku was nothing but a sweet brother to them. And it pained them to see how the other members of the pack looked down on him and questioned his existence. His family was the only one who knew the reasons why he did that.

"Saku!!"

Bae Yoonjung, one of the top Beta who trained the young, matured wolves, roared at Saku, again. Saku painted from his spot, trying to catch his breath. Yoonjung walked angrily at him and slapped his head, hard.

"You're supposed to be an Alpha! And this is what you've got?! You'll get our pack killed!!"

Saku just stared at the ground, trying to block all the noise around him.

_"Ah, it's him again."_

_"Ck. What a disgrace, really."_

_"Even his sister, Chaewon, was more capable to replace Taeng one day."_

_"Heh, lead by him? I'd rather go."_

Saku gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He heard a step behind him, knowing it was his sister judging by the scents.

"Teacher, please. He was not feeling well last night. Could you give him time to rest?"

It's always like this. Chaewon covered him again, and again. Giving an excuse for him to go take a rest. He heard Yoonjung sighed.

"Whatever. Ck. I'm just hoping you're the Alpha instead of him, Chaewon."

Both siblings just keep silent. Chaewon bowed her head and led her brother to Minju, who was watching them worriedly near the forest.

"Are you okay, oppa?"

Saku just smiled and patted Minju's head. Minju smiled and gave Saku a bottle of water before he wiped his sweat. Chaewon growled when she was watching Yoonjung and the rest of the group.

"Just ignore them, oppa. They don't know what you're capable of."

Saku just stared at the ground, didn't say anything. Chaewon and Minju look at each other sadly. Minju crouched down and caressed his ears softly.

"Oppa-"

"SAKU!!"

Saku flinched at his name being called by none other than their father, Taeng. Even Chaewon and Minju got frightened at how scary Taeng looked when he was heading to their directions. Saku felt his shirt being yanked on the collars, and he was forced to stare at his father's disappointed and rage eyes.

"What are you doing here?! Go back to your training! This is not a time for you to take a rest like this!"

Chaewon tried to stop their father, but only got shoved by Taeng.

"Stay out of it, Won! Stop covering his ass! And go back to your training!"

Taeng growled. Chaewon bit her lips in fears. Taeng brought back his attention to his only son.

"You're an Alpha! I know you're stronger than those weaklings, more than Chaewon! Stop making yourself look pathetic in front of them!"

Saku finally lifted his head, and glared at Taeng. One of his best and strongest assets was his eyes. With his odd eyes, he could give you the coldest gaze, as if it could kill you. Even Taeng flinched when Saku glared at him.

"Chaewon is not weak. And I never asked to be born as an Alpha, father."

Taeng sighed and put his son down. He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself down.

"Look, I'm sorry for that. I don't want them to look down at you. I don't want them to disrespect you. You're my son. You're gonna lead this pack one day, Saku. It has to be you. You're the only Alpha here beside me, and you're not getting respected by them, I- This is hurting my heart. What if your mother-"

"Leave mother out of this!"

Saku roared at his father, ready to launch at him. But Saku knew better. Taeng was trying to make him angry. If he got consumed with his emotion, he would unleash his Alpha and might turn himself into his wolf form. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. So instead of tackling his own father, he shoved his father's shoulder and run into the woods. Running away was his best forte after all. 

"Dad.."

Taeng sighed and smiled weakly at his daughters. He ruffled Chaewon's hair.

"I'm sorry for what I've said."

Chaewon shakes her head.

"It's okay, dad. I know you only do that to provoke him."

Taeng smile gratefully at his daughter. Minju went to his side, hugging him.

"You okay dad?"

Taeng nodded and kissed his daughter's head.

"Let's give your brother some space. I have crossed the line."

Taeng led his daughters back to their home. Minju turned her head and stared at the woods, where Saku ran off.

"Please protect him, mom."

\--

Eunbi changed herself into her human form, after she made sure she was far from her pack. She panted and rested her back at a tree, trying to catch her breath. She put her bag down and searched for her water bottle, now empty. She cursed under her breath.

"Damn it."

Eunbi sighed and stared at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, but she was pretty sure she's far from her territory. After all, she was the best runner within her pack. No, even she's better than any of them in her camp, as she might be the strongest Omega in there. Yes, she hated the fact that she was born as an Omega. It confuses her parents, who are sure that she was at least a Beta. She might be an Omega, but never underestimate her strength. Even a matured Beta couldn't compete with her. The only one who was probably able to beat her ass was her leader. She would never challenge a matured Alpha. But thanks to her abnormality, the leader of her pack took interest in her and tried to forcefully mark her. Frightened, she decided to leave the pack. She has nothing left in there anyway. She had no family. She was alone.

Eunbi stood up, and sling her bag at the back. She sniffed around, trying to find a river to fill her water bottle. Besides, staying near the river could hide her scents. A river is a perfect distraction to hide a werewolf's scents. She was already deep into the woods, and tried to follow the scent of the water, until she smelled another presence. Eunbi became alarmed and cautiously followed the trail. She was pretty sure this was not a scent from one of her packs. This was.. new. Might be another runaway wolf like her. And she was convinced that this was a smell of an Alpha. And they were alone.

"What an Alpha doing alone? I thought they were only hunting in a group?"

Eunbi wasn't sure, but she remembered that an Alpha never went hunting alone. They always make sure to at least bring their Beta along or move with a group. An Alpha will teach their group to hunt, so he could split the task within the group.

Eunbi finally caught a glimpse of someone sitting by the river. It was a boy. A handsome one. And probably the same age as her, or younger. Eunbi can't help but gawk at how beautiful his face structure was, and his body built. Eunbi could feel her lower stomach clenched. Unfortunately, the boy must have sensed her smell as he hastily stood up and glared into her direction.

"I know you're there."

\--

Saku finally stopped running when he felt his family not coming to chase him. He always ran off into the woods whenever his family, especially his father, tried to provoke him. He found peace within the woods, and he liked it there. It used to be his sanctuary, and only his mother knew this place. He sat on top of the big rock, feeling the breeze and smell of the river calming him. He sighed in bliss and closed his eyes.

It was usually quiet in there, only the sound of the river or an animal eating accompanied him. But today was different. He already sensed there's someone other than him in this woods. But he paid no attention as it was quite far from his spot. But as the smell went closer to him, he couldn't help but feel wary. Once he felt it went closer to him, he snapped his eyes open and stood up. He stared straight at the unknown presence before him. He growled slowly.

"I know you're there."

No answer, no movement.

"You better show yourself before I ripped your body apart."

Finally, a shadow emerged from the bushes. Saku gasped softly at the beauty in front of him. With jet black hair and bright yellow eyes. And her aura, damn it. That charismatic aura that emits from her makes Saku almost make his legs wobble. The woman smirked in challenge, answering his statement before.

"I'd like to see you try."

Saku gulped as he found the woman walking closer. They never leave each other's gaze.

"Who are you?"

Saku stood his ground, as this was still his father's territory.

"Just.. A passerby. I just need to refill my bottle before taking my leave."

Saku eyed the woman who crouched down and filled her bottle warily. Saku gulped. Her scent was too strong for his nostrils, to the point it made him dizzy. This is the first time he has ever smelled this alluring smell.

"You're a matured Alpha."

Saku snapped from his trance and stared at the woman in front of him.

"And you're a matured Omega."

The woman growled, and it made him flinch, a bit. He was not supposed to feel scared of an Omega.

"Where's your group? Aren't an Alpha supposed to move with a group?"

Saku raised his brow.

"And Omega was not supposed to wander off alone."

The woman clicked her tongue.

"I ran away."

Saku's eyes widened. A runaway Omega never ends up good. The pack flipped the mountain and inhaled the sea just to find the missing Omega. An Omega was like a highly valuable asset to the pack as they will bear the pups of an Alpha or Omegas. Saku hissed.

"Leave this place."

The woman flinched at how harsh he sounded. Saku glared at the woman before him.

"This is my territory and I don't need your pack to come here and claim my territory. This is my home. Now go and leave this place."

Saku was about to turn his body when he felt a hand grab his arms. He felt a jolt of electricity at their connected arms. Saku glared at the woman, who was looking at him with the same intensity.

"I don't have any plan to leave this place. At least not until I wanted to. And you better stay away from me, or else. I don't care if you're an Alpha. Stay out of my way."

Saku gritted his teeth. He growled at the Omega, who flinched a little when she heard him growled. Sensing danger, the woman stepped back and transformed herself into a black wolf. Her wolf figure was not that big, but sturdy. Saku just stared at the wolf before him, holding his ground. The wolf slowly makes her way to Saku's spot, trying to challenge him with his wolf form. Sensing that Saku won't budge, she turned herself again into her human form.

"Are you mocking me?"

Instead of giving her an answer, Saku turned his body from the woman. He started walking toward his pack, before taking a glance from his shoulder.

"... Stay away from the camp."

And he left the woman in the woods.

\--

Eunbi blinked her eyes as the ray of sunshine shot through the leaves. She rubbed her eyes and stared at her surroundings. She was still in the woods, sleeping beside the river. She yawned and stretched before washing her face with the water. She rubbed her stomach, feeling hungry. As she was about to rummage her bag, she heard the sounds of humans, or wolves. She was intrigued and followed the sounds. And of course, she applied the suppressants to hide her smell before taking her leave to follow the sounds.

After some time walking, she finally saw a camp. She hummed.

"It must be his camp."

Eunbi muttered silently. She watched the pack, living peacefully. It was so different from her pack, where they don't even care about each other. The only thing they cared about was mating, and fighting. That's it. Thankfully, Eunbi was born into a normal family. But being normal was a crime there. Therefore, her parents died right in front of her eyes the moment they find out she was an Omega. An Omega will be taken away from their family to be prepared for mating. That's it. And Eunbi can't help but feel jealous when she saw Omegas walking freely, being greeted warmly by others. How she wished to be treated respectfully like that.

Eunbi snapped from her thoughts when she heard loud cheers from the field. She fast walked through the woods, trying to see what happened. There were two big wolves in the middle of the field. The bigger one had three layers of brown fur. It looks extremely dashing. But Eunbi could smell that it was a Beta.

"Wow, even their Beta was quite big."

On the other hand, the opponent was quite smaller compared to the brown one.

"A Beta with an Omega? Interesting."

Eunbi smiles while watching the fight between the two. But it was predictable that the Beta could easily win. But Eunbi silently applauded the Omega for at least defending themself. She saw the brown wolf turn into their human form and walk to the bench where a familiar young man caught her eyes.

"Wait, that was the boy from yesterday."

Eunbi saw how he smiled at the female Betta and patted her head. Eunbi observed their interactions.

"Saku! Your turn!"

Eunbi saw the boy flinching at the mention of his name. The female Beta gave him a pat on his back before he stood up and entered the field. She smiled at herself.

"Saku, huh."

Eunbi watched Saku, and another man entered the field. His opponent was bigger than him, and he smirked at him.

"Hm? An Omega challenging an Alpha?"

She saw the referee pointed her arm into the air, giving them a signal to transform themselves. Saku's opponent has changed into his wolf form, but there's no sign of Saku to do the same.

"What is he doing?"

Eunbi noticed that Saku doesn't even look like he's gonna transform himself when she was his opponent charged into his side. Eunbi bite her lips in frustration.

"What the hell is he doing? He's gonna get himself killed."

Winced at her own words, Saku really only defended himself with his arms. And of course, his opponent easily tossed him into the side of the field. Eunbi saw Saku coughing before dusting his pants. She knew how strong an Alpha was, even with their human form. Even non-mature Alpha was definitely way more stronger than a matured Omega. But they couldn't take down a wolf with their human form, everyone knows that. And Eunbi knew, he knew that.

It was frustrating for Eunbi to watch how he still stood his ground, not transformed himself into his wolf form. He was easily beaten by a mere Omega. The Omega charged at Saku the moment he saw him stand up. Unlike before, the wolf suddenly opened their mouth, ready to tear him apart. Saku might've sensed it, as he tried to dodge. Fortunately, he dodge it on time. Unfortunately, he does get himself injured as the wolf turns their head.

Eunbi saw the female Beta who was with him rushed over him and turned herself into her wolf form, trying to save him. And she realized that the referee doesn't even try to stop the sparring or something, even after they know someone was injured. It looks like they all enjoyed watching him get beaten like that. She hid herself into the bushes when she saw some of the spectators leave the field. She heard some of them talking.

_"Seriously, I still think that Taeng just found him on the road or something. There is no way that kid was his son."_

_"True. And Chaewon was way more better than him. Hhh... If something happened with Taeng, I will leave this pack if Chaewon was not the one who take over Taeng's place."_

_"Putting our life and safety into that pathetic creature?! Hah! Over my dead body."_

_"Another day of Saku being pathetic."_

_"What is he gonna do now? I bet Taeng must be really ashamed."_

_"Hhh. If only Sooyeon was still here."_

Eunbi couldn't believe her ears. Judging from the informations that she heard, apparently Saku was the son of their leader, Taeng. And she's guessing that Chaewon was the female Beta who's with him. And that means she was his sister. And it seems like, this is not the first time Saku didn't transform himself into his wolf form. And his pack was looking down at him. She also guessed that Taeng and Saku was the only Alphas. Eunbi tried to put the pieces together, but it making her curious even more. Eunbi shrugged her shoulders and turn her back from the camp, went back to the bank of the river deep into the woods.

"Not my problem."

\--

"Ow ow.."

Minju tried to hold back her anger, and carefully treat her brother's injury. She was helping at the daycare when she heard about his brother's accident. And boy, she was beyond furious. How could they treat her sweet brother like a piece of crap, and blatantly worshipped her and Chaewon. Just because her brother refused to shows his strength, they decided to treat him like a garbage. She knew how much a leader meant for a pack. And she was frustrated as well because of her brother. But there's nothing she could do when she was also present on _that_ day. And she knew how it affect her brother deeply. Minju feels frustrated over herself for not being able to do anything about this.

"Min, I'm fine."

Minju snapped from her thoughts when she felt Saku touch her arm. She didn't even realize there were tears on her eyes. Saku gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

Minju shook her head and wiped her tears before covering the bruises with bandages. She sniffed and glared at the group of Betas and Omegas who was now surrounding her sister, probably praising her.

"They were the one who should have said sorry, not you."

Minju hissed. Saku chuckled and pulled his sister into his laps, hugging her. They've been doing that lately as Saku's heat cycle was near and Minju's heat cycle was going to appear soon as she's been unconsciously releasing her pheromone, and a strong one. Saku and Taeng has been imprinted their scent, trying to hide her scents from other Omegas as Minju has not yet reached her maturity. Saku buried his face into his sister's neck, inhaling her scent. Somehow, Minju's smell was the only one who could make him calm.

"How I wish you were my mate, Min."

Saku mumbled. Minju just gave him a hum as an answer and rubbed her brother's arms. 

Mating between siblings is not a taboo thing within werewolves. Even some packs urge siblings to do that, in order to increase their numbers. Some of the packs even had a sibling Alpha, and they mated with each other. But Saku has promised himself not to mark Minju for now, as Minju will be the very last option for Saku if he doesn't have his mate until Minju has matured.

Saku has been a mature Alpha for two years now, but there are no male or female Omega arounds who are willing to be his mate. And Saku doesn't even care about that. But when his heat comes, he doesn't even go out of his room, afraid that he's gonna throw himself to Minju.

Saku felt a tap on his back, making him lift his head from Minju's neck and turn his head but immediately turn back to Minju's shoulder and tighten his grip around Minju's waist. It was his father.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay, son?"

Saku gave him a court nod.

".... Yeah."

Taeng silently sighed. It pained him so much that his relationship with his son has been strained ever since _that_ day. They used to be so close, to the point that Saku will do anything what Taeng does. But that day surely change who was once a cheerful, bright, and strong boy into this silent and gloomy man. It hurt his heart so much that he couldn't do anything to prevent that day from happening. He carefully squeezed Saku's shoulder, trying to give him encouragement. But Taeng could feel Saku flinching, so he retreated his hand, saying nothing. Saku suddenly released his arms from Minju and stood up. He patted Minju's head.

"... She's gonna have her heat cycle soon."

Taeng knew Saku was talking to him about Minju. Taeng nodded and went to Minju's side before watching his son walk away into the woods, like he used to. Taeng sighed deeply, but felt his daughter's side hugging him.

"I'm worried about him, dad. At this point, he'll be killed one day by our own pack."

Taeng gave his daughter a kiss on her head.

"He'll be fine. I know he will."

\--

Saku groaned while holding his stomach, that got cut open because of his opponent's claw. He was lying beside the river, trying to clean his wound that he hides from his sister. Saku hissed when the cut got in contact with the cold water, but soon relaxed as it ease his pain.

"You do know that it needs to be treated, right?"

Saku didn't have to turn his head as he already sensed her smell. It was the voice of the woman from yesterday.

"I thought I told you to leave."

Saku tried to tear his clothes, to suppress the wound. The woman came forward and took something from her bag. It was a bandage. Saku growled when he saw her getting closer to him. The woman sighed.

"Don't be stupid and just let me help you, Saku."

Saku's eyes widened and became defensive over her.

"How did you know my name?"

"Wow, easy there tiger."

"I'm a wolf."

"Yeah?"

Saku spat and eyed the woman who was coming closer to him. The woman crouched down beside him, lifted his shirt. She observed the wound and tried to press the fresh bandage into his wound, ignoring his sculpted abs.

"Fuck! Damn, woman! That hurt!"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be a pussy."

The woman kept adding some pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"And it's Eunbi."

Saku heard her mumbled but didn't say anything. He let Eunbi tend his wound, while he observed her face. She had a very cute face, reminds him of a rabbit, especially her tiny mouth. She also had a smile line which makes him wonder how beautiful her smile is. Eunbi suddenly turned her head and stared straight at Saku's eyes. She just caught him checking her out.

"In case you're wondering, I saw what happened on the field."

Saku groaned, but not because of what Eunbi said. His wound finally wrapped up beautifully by her and now he tried to sit up.

"... You must have found me extremely pathetic, huh."

Saku scoffed and stared at the river. Eunbi watches him carefully, trying to catch any emotion on his face. But she got nothing.

"You concealed your power, why?"

Saku chuckled with his eyes still focusing on the river.

"A mere stranger even knows that. I wonder if my pack was a bunch of idiots for not knowing or a bunch of ignorants."

Eunbi didn't find it amusing. She waited until Saku answered her question. But what she got was Saku trying to stand up, leaving her.

"Hey, a thank you would be nice."

Saku ignores her and turns his back on her. Before Saku walked further, Eunbi didn't even know why she blurted things.

"I'll teach you."

Saku stopped on his track. He slowly turned his body, staring dumbfoundedly at Eunbi, who was staring at him blankly.

"Teach me what?"

Eunbi shrugged her shoulders. She walked toward Saku, who was slowly taking a step back.

"I need a place. I can't stay out here. And you clearly need some help, whether you like it or not. You seriously need some basic fighting skill as a human. I bet they didn't teach you that."

Saku still stares dumbfoundedly at this woman with an overflowing confidence. True, Yoonjung never once taught them how to defend themselves in their human forms. She always teaches the basic fighting as a wolf, since they are all werewolves. All those bulky bodies were thanks to how they have to hold their grounds if any wolf suddenly lunged to them.

"And you want a place to stay?"

Eunbi nodded her head while smiling. Saku sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm gonna be in trouble."

\--

"She's a what?"

Saku was now standing in front of Taeng, with Eunbi looking around the house behind him. Chaewon and Minju stood beside their father, staring curiously at the Omega behind their brother. Saku sighed.

"She's running away from her camp, and I found her near the river. I told her to leave but she refused."

Taeng growled at his son.

"And why in the world you didn't tell me the moment you saw her?! Her pack must've been looking for her!"

Before Saku could argue, Eunbi tapped his shoulder and went in front of him, facing Taeng. Taeng just stared at the Omega in front of him. He could sense she was no ordinary Omega as his daughter was no ordinary Omega as well. But he couldn't pinpoint the difference between the two.

"My name is Eunbi, and I assure you that I will bring no harm to your camp. Not until I sense something. And yes, I was born as an Omega, but I have a similar strength like a Beta. And I saw how your son concealed his power to transformed, so I offered him to teach a basic fighting,"

Taeng was about to cut Eunbi off but Eunbi beat him to do that.

".. as a human. I saw your son refusing to transform himself. I challenged him yesterday with my wolf form and he refused to do that."

By the time Eunbi explained, Saku had already gone to his room. Eunbi took a glance over her shoulder and looked at Taeng seriously.

"And I heard your packs talking shit about your son. No offense but, I'm pretty sure it is obvious to see that he was concealing his power and it appears to me, your pack seems to be ignorant over that fact."

Chaewon and Minju look at each other before looking at the back of their father. Taeng was beyond speechless. He took a seat, and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I.. That was quite observant of you to notice that."

Eunbi shrugged her shoulders. Taeng sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Okay, you can stay."

Taeng looked at her in a serious manner.

"But the moment I sense dangers, I want you to leave this place, immediately."

Eunbi nods curtly.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on staying too long anyway."

\--

Eunbi rubbed her eyes and stretched her body. She sighed in bliss and nuzzled deeper into the bed.

"Damn.. It's been too long since the last time I slept on the bed."

As Eunbi was enjoying her bed, she didn't hear a door open. Minju just came in after her bath and looked at the older Omega amused. Eunbi was roomed with Minju, as they are Omegas.

"Good morning."

Eunbi lifted her head and stared at Minju who wore nothing but a robe.

"What a sight in the morning. Good morning to you too."

Minju went to her dresser to pick her clothes, aware that Eunbi was watching her movement.

"The bathroom is empty."

Eunbi nodded and lay back. She was staring at the ceiling before she opened her mouth.

"How free are you?"

Minju stopped whatever she was doing and stared dumbfoundedly at Eunbi.

"Umm.. What do you mean?"

Eunbi lifts her head and stares at Minju seriously.

"How free you are as an Omega here?"

Minju stared at Eunbi like she was growing another head. As long as she lived, there is no constraint for Minju to do whatever she wants as an Omega. Well, except hanging out with unmated Omegas alone. Other than that, she doesn't think she was banned to do anything. So Eunbi's question caught her off guard. She walks to the bed, and sits on the bedside.

"I.. don't think I understand your question-"

"As an Omega, you can do whatever you want?"

Eunbi cut her off, and it seems like she could sense Minju's confusion. Minju nodded her head timidly.

"I guess? I was only told to not stay alone with unmated Omegas, especially the male one."

Minju watched as Eunbi threw herself back at the bed. Eunbi sighed.

"Lucky you."

Minju heard her mumbling, but decided to not press her to explain. After all, she's a stranger. Minju stood up from bed and walked to the door. Her hand was on top of the knob when she turned her head.

"We're gonna have breakfast soon. I hope you could join us."

With that, Minju left. Eunbi was still at the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Nice kid."

And then she sits up, and walks to the bathroom to freshen up.

\--

Eunbi went downstairs not long after Minju, and she saw Taeng had already sipped his newly brewed coffee, reading a newspaper that he lowered when he sensed Eunbi standing in front of him.

"Morning."

Taeng eyed her but decided to be civil to her. He put on his newspaper and smiled.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Eunbi smiled.

"Never better."

Minju came from the kitchen and brought a bunch of bacon and eggs. She put it on the dining table. The aroma makes Eunbi gulped. It's been awhile since the last time she had a proper breakfast, too. Maybe the last time was when she was a pup. Eunbi snapped from her thoughts when Minju took her arms and let her sit next to her.

"You can sit here."

Eunbi smile gratefully. At least there are one person who was kind with her in this house, as she knew Taeng was only do whatever he does out of politeness. And she could feel the other two, who still not presents, putting their high guard on her.

It's not like Eunbi care anyway.

"Oppa! Unnie! Breakfast ready!"

Not long after Minju called her older siblings, they heard a footsteps downstairs. Chaewon who was still in her sleeping robe, being carried by Saku. Eunbi keep her silent watching the three siblings interaction. She was the only child, so she doesn't really have someone to jokes around like that. Heck, she doesn't even have anyone. Well, she does have one younger Omega that she took care of back in the camp. His name was Yujin. He was way younger than her, but they clicked. She felt sorry that she left him there, but he knew why she left. Eunbi has told him that she'll leave the camp one day.

"Good job Min."

Saku praised Minju by patting her head. Saku was seated in the middle, with his sisters on his side. Eunbi sat across Taeng, who was seated beside Chaewon.

"So, Eunbi. Does your pack have a name? Or were they famous or something? Why did you run away from your pack?"

Chaewon nudged Taeng's side, who bombarded Eunbi with questions. He just shrugged her off and stared at Eunbi. He knew his family must've died to know about her pack, and the way Eunbi flinched at the mention of her pack made him grow curious about that. Minju glared at Taeng for making the atmosphere become awkward while Saku secretly glanced at the woman, waiting for her to tell them about her pack. Eunbi cleared her throat and put down her utensils. She sighed inwardly. She knew sooner or later, they would ask about her pack. But she's not expecting to be this soon. But she also understands Taeng's situation. He must know why she escaped from her pack.

"My pack was located south from here, took almost 6 hours by running. And.. to explain it simply, our pack.. was hell on earth, especially for Omegas."

Eunbi glanced at Minju, who was growing interested in her story. Even from the corner of her eyes, Eunbi could see Saku had stopped eating and listened to her. She took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"My pack really cares about breeding. Too care, actually. All they could think of was mating, mating, and mating. We had three Alphas back in my pack. Three siblings. Two male Alphas and one female Alpha."

Taeng cut her stories.

"So, one of the brothers mated their sister?"

Eunbi nodded her head.

"Yes. They mated, just for the sake of producing another Alphas, which they did. They had quadraplets, two males and two females. Now they've done their job, they kinda do whatever they want. It actually started Eighteen years ago, when my group age was about to be announced. The brother, who ended up alone, decided to change the rules for Omega. Once you are identified as an Omega, male or female, they will separate you from your family and put you into the training camp. The camp was to train Omegas, as a 'pups maker' for him. In short, he creates his own sex toys. My parents were one of some older generations who were against that rule. And they were killed, right in front of my eyes, because they refused to let me go to that camp."

Eunbi heard Minju gasped softly. She closed her mouth with her hand, the revelation was too much for her. Eunbi could sense rages from the wolves in the house, even from Saku. But they all tried their best to suppress their emotions, as werewolves are known to be hot-headed. Eunbi continues.

"As time goes by, they really did trained us to be a sex slut for the brother. And when you're matured, you are expected to be called and pleased by him and then bear his pups. Thankfully, I was the last one to be matured within my group age. And since I was a pup, I was born abnormal. My parents always told me that I'll be the best Beta because of my strength before we knew my status. Imagine how shocked we are all when we learned that I'm an Omega. But after being sent to the training camp, I keep training by myself secretly. One day, I found myself beating a mature male Beta, who tried to sexually assault some Omegas in the training camp. And news spread fast. I wasn't mature yet at that time, but because of the news, the brother is targeting me. He was hoping to mark me, to make me his mate. Thankfully, after I matured, the brother was sent out for a mission that took almost one half years. Back then, I didn't know that he wanted me to be his mate. So when he returned to the camp, he went straight to my room, almost forcing himself to put his mark on me. He almost raped me. As an Omega, I couldn't do anything. But somehow, I gathered all my strength and knocked him out. So, without thinking much, I gathered all my stuff and ran away from there after taking my suppressants. And short story, he found me in the woods."

Eunbi finished her story. She then took her fork and took another bite of her breakfast. She glanced up, only to find four pairs of eyes staring at her. Minju already had tears in her eyes, and Chaewon tried her best to hold her tears. Taeng's brows furrowed, like he was thinking deeply while Saku, he was looking at her with unreadable emotions. Eunbi sighed and put her spoon back.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad at my situations. You asked, I answered."

She then turned at Taeng.

"And don't worry. The moment I catch the tiniest smell of my pack, I will leave. You have my words."

Taeng was about to open his mouth, but shut it immediately. Minju sniffed and took Eunbi's hand with her.

"Is this why you asked me those questions this morning?"

Eunbi just smiled at Minju and patted her hand.

"I just don't want another Omegas to suffer like ours."

Eunbi took her empty plate and put it into the sink, before going back to Saku, who hadn't let her go from his sight.

"Finish your breakfast and meet me in the backyard. You two are welcome if you want to join us."

With that, Eunbi left. Minju turned her head to Taeng.

"Can't you just let her say?"

Taeng sighed, but it was Chaewon who answered her question.

"Min, you know the rules. We can't let any runaway like her to stay with our pack."

Minju sighed and slumped at her seat. She played with her food.

"Mom won't let her leave."

Saku gripped his fork tightly at the mention of their mother, but he let it slide because he knew Minju was upset at the situation. After all, the empathy within this family was all stored in Minju. Saku patted her head and smiled.

"Do you want to join me training with her?"

Minju's mood elevated immediately before nodding enthusiastically. 

\--

"Good, Saku! Don't just brace yourself, defense yourself!"

It's been almost a week since Eunbi's arrival and Saku's training with her. Minju and Chaewon also occasionally joined them with Taeng secretly watching them. Saku has improved a lot. Especially with his defences. Ever since he was trained by Eunbi, he was able to defend himself from the others when sparring. And that pissed the other Omegas a lot. The pack also knew about Eunbi, and was about to chase her away. But they had to face Minju if they had any complaints regarding Eunbi's stay, so there's nothing they could do except throwing hurtful remarks here and there. But both Eunbi and Saku are already immune to that.

Saku dodged Chaewon, who was now his sparring partner, before pushing her to the ground. Chaewon, who was in her wolf form, whimpered when she was pushed by Saku. Saku grinned and let go of her sister. Minju cheered from the side, seemingly happy with her brother's progress. Once Chaewon has turned into her human form, Minju immediately went to her brother and sister's side before hugging them.

"You guys are awesome! Here, drink this."

She distributed a glass of cold tea, perfect for this sunny weather. Saku and Chaewon took it gladly. Before Saku gulped his drink, he saw Eunbi go to the other side, taking something from her bag. Saku turned to Minju.

"Min, do you have another one for Eunbi?"

Minju nodded and gave the glass to Saku. Minju and Chaewon watched Saku, who was walking toward Eunbi's directions.

"I bet he likes her."

Minju gasped at Chaewon remarks.

"Rude! I bet he already fell in love with him!"

True, Saku has been developing this little crush on Eunbi, ever since he saw her in the woods for the first time. And her strong scents don't really help him as he always feels intoxicated and suffocated with her smell. Saku was attracted to Eunbi, and it shows. Except for Eunbi, who looks oblivious than ever. And with Saku being in his denial mode was not helping. Taeng also senses the attraction that Saku had for Eunbi, and it worries him. Eunbi's status as a runaway, and not to mention that she was almost forced to be marked by her Alpha means another Alpha has set his eyes on Eunbi. It won't be easy to settle that unless there's a fight between two Alphas. And knowing Saku, who won't transform himself, lowered his chance to win the fight, if that fight ever happened.

"Here."

Eunbi tilted her head and saw Saku shoved a glass of ice tea in front of her face. Eunbi smiled gratefully and took the glass from him. Their relationship also improved a lot for these past weeks. At first, they were like they were about to kill each other. What Eunbi does always pisses Saku, and it was just the same as Eunbi. But as time goes by, at least now they are being civil with each other. Eunbi's relationship with the family has also improved a lot. She was now super close with Minju, as the younger Omega respected her a lot. Chaewon also looked up to Eunbi as she always helped her. Only Taeng remained civil and neutral to Eunbi. 

"Thanks."

Saku took a seat one sit away from Eunbi. They enjoyed the ice tea in silence before Eunbi broke the silence.

"You've improved a lot."

Saku smiles inwardly, feeling proud of himself. He just nods at her remarks, and silence falls between them again. When Saku was about to open his mouth, they heard someone behind them.

"You're supposed to practice, not flirting."

Saku turned his head and sighed inwardly. Wooseok, one of the male Omega who ALWAYS picks a fight with him, has ruined his mood. Saku ignored him, like he always did. And of course, that makes Wooseok pissed even more. He grabbed the back of Saku's collar and pulled him up. Chaewon and Minju were alarmed by his reaction and rushed to Eunbi's side.

"Did you realize who trained you? An Omega. You can't even change yourself into your wolf form. You are weak, Saku. I won't hesitate to leave this pack if you end up leading this pack."

Saku growled, but he didn't say anything. Wooseok then turned his attention to Eunbi, clearly checking her out.

"And you, why did you hang out with this prick? Better come with me, and maybe we could spend our time together. I could make you feel good."

Saku felt enraged by his comment to Eunbi. But Eunbi's reaction was only her raised brow.

"With that small dick of yours? I doubt that."

Chaewon and Minju look at each other before stare amusedly at Eunbi. Wooseok's ears were all red. Saku tried his best to hold his laughter when he felt Wooseok’s body temperature had risen significantly. He felt himself being thrown aside, and Wooseok stand face to face with Eunbi.

"Watch your mouth, stranger. I swear I will tore your fucking cunt."

Eunbi sighed. She felt like wasting her time talking with this young werewolf who was too proud of himself. Eunbi mumbled.

"Maybe you're the one who has cunt."

Wooseok roared, and turned himself to his wolf form. He growled and charged to Eunbi's direction. But Eunbi easily dodged him, in her human form, and tackled the beast down. Gasps and murmurs were heard around them, as they couldn't believe that a wolf was taken down by him like that. Wooseok whimpers, with Eunbi on top of him. She leaned closer to his big ears.

"Next time, pick someone your size, prick."

She jumped down from him and went to Saku, who was now standing at the side with his sisters. The three siblings look at her with admirations in their eyes. Eunbi chuckled as they looked like a meerkat, instead of wolves.

"Training dismissed. We deserve a break, no?"

Minju went to Eunbi's side and hooked her arms with her. 

"Unnie, you're so cool!"

Chaewon, also hooked her arms to Eunbi's other arms, praised the Omega.

"Unnie, teach us next time!"

Saku, who was still at their back, staring at Eunbi. He slowly brought his hand to his heart, beating so fast. He shook his head, and took a last glance at Wooseok, who had now turned into his human form and walked away with his head hanging low. He turned his attention back to Eunbi again.

"Damn it. Why does she have to be this cool."

\--

Eunbi sighed in bliss as she lowered herself in the bathtub. Today. Taeng was taking Minju and Chaewon out for their usual check up and won't be back until late at night. Minju told her that she could use the bath that she prepared, and Eunbi was thankful as she needed one.

Her mind went to the earlier event with Wooseok. It was still hard to believe how harsh they treated Saku, even though he was their Alpha. Well, she couldn't blame them either, as she knew Alpha's role was crucial for a pack. But she just couldn't understand why they couldn't see that Saku was trying to conceal it, instead of couldn't do it. There must be something that happened before. She sighed.

"Not your problem, Eun."

She scrubbed her body clean, and went out of the bath. After she freshened up and put on her clothes, she went to the window at Minju's room. She looked up and saw the clear sky with the moon shone brightly. She was enjoying the night breeze until she saw a shadow go to the forest.

"Is that Saku?"

Eunbi decided to follow him into the woods. After following his scents, she was once again greeted by the familiar river in front of her. She also saw Saku sitting on top of the rock, looking up to the sky. She climbed up the rock, and invited herself to sit beside him.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Saku chuckled.

"I thought you're the one who followed me."

Eunbi shrugged her shoulders. Silence engulfed both of them as they were looking up, enjoying the sight of the moon. Eunbi then opened her mouth, wanting to ask the question that she was dying to ask ever since she knew Saku concealed his wolf form.

"Why did you conceal it?"

Eunbi saw from the corner of her eyes how Saku flinched at her question. Saku sighed. He was not comfortable talking about this but Eunbi was the only one, except his family, who actually helped him. She deserves to know. Saku took a deep breath.

"My mother was killed when I was a pup."

Eunbi took a glance at Saku, who was now playing with his fingers on his laps.

"May I know what happened?"

Eunbi asked softly. Saku nodded.

"It was.. because of me, I killed her."

Eunbi slowly turned her face to see Saku, who was now shaking. Saku must have felt her gaze on him, but he tried to ignore it and decided to continue.

"When I was a pup, I was normal. Just the cute pup who is curious with everything, exploring woods by myself.."

Saku chuckled. Eunbi could somehow imagine the siblings as pups and she also chuckled at her thoughts.

"It was also normal when they announced our status. My parents and my pack were thrilled when they found out I'm an Alpha. And they've been assigned Minju to be my mate if I haven't found my mate the moment she turned into mature age as I was the only Alpha beside my parents."

Eunbi nodded. That explains her suspicions as she observed that Saku acts intimately with Minju, even though he still treats her the same like Chaewon. 

"We also trained our Omegas, you know. But they went to a.. different training. They were trained for their maternal instinct and their defense skills. That's why you will always see Minju at our daycare. She was training there."

Eunbi nodded. Minju once asked her to come to the daycare with her when Saku and Chaewon went to train by themselves. Eunbi then rested her chin on her knees.

"Then what makes you become like this?"

Saku's expressions turned gloomy.

"Do you remember there's a blood moon twelve years ago?"

Eunbi recalled the time when she was still a kid, they were forced to stay inside the whole night because of the full moon. But no adults in her pack explains why they have to stay inside. Eunbi nodded her head.

"Yeah, I remember. But no one really explained to us back then."

Saku nodded.

"Yeah, because it was just for precaution as we know nothing about what's gonna happen. And usually it was just like a normal night, except the moon looks red. That night, my pack, especially my family, learned it the hard way."

\--

_"Mommy, I'm scared.."_

_Little Minju clutched her hand to Sooyeon's shirt. Sooyeon crouched down and caressed Minju's head softly._

_"What are you scared of, baby? Mommy and daddy will be outside your room. Go to sleep okay? Here, Saku told me to give this to you."_

_Sooyeon shows Minju Saku's favorite doll. Minju squealed and hugged it after she smelled Saku's scent lingers on the doll. Sooyeon gave her a good night kiss on her forehead._

_"Good night, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Sooyeon went out from Minju's room, at the same time with Taeng who put Chaewon into her bed._

_"She's okay?"_

_Taeng smiled and nodded._

_"Yeah, how's Minju?"_

_Sooyeon sneaked her arm around Taeng's waist and rested her head to his shoulder._

_"A little scared. But she was calm now after I gave her Saku's doll."_

_Taeng hummed and led his wife to the living room, where Saku built his tent. Tonight was the blood moon for the first time after ten years, the night when Saku was born. Saku turned his head when he heard his parents voice and grinned widely._

_"Mom, dad! Look! I made a fortress!"_

_Sooyeon smiles and lifts Saku into her arms. She nuzzled her nose with her son's, who was now giggled at her affection. Taeng nodded proudly._

_"This is awesome, boy. Now let's sleep okay? It's late."_

_Saku whined at his mother's embrace, but soon yawned. Sooyeon chuckled and rocked her body slowly, to help her son go to sleep. Taeng took Saku from his wife's embrace, and put him to the mattress. Sooyeon looks at him, worries clearly shown at her light blue orbs._

_"Taeng, what if we failed to protect him?"_

_Taeng turned his head and saw his distressed wife. After making sure Saku was asleep and covered with his blanket, he stood up and hugged his wife._

_"Sooyeon, we will protect him. Don't worry, okay? We're here for him. I won't let anything bad happens to him, to us."_

_Sooyeon didn't say anything as she was staring at her pup serene face. Taeng and Sooyeon have been summoned by the elder earlier today to talk about the blood moon. They warned Taeng and Sooyeon to keep their eyes on their oldest pup, Saku, who was born when the blood moon appeared. They had a bad feeling about this, but didn't say anything about what to expect as they also don't know. Sooyeon gripped her fingers at Taeng's shirt._

_"I will protect my pup."_

_Taeng kissed the top of her head._

_"We will, hun. We will."_

_\--_

_Sooyeon flinched when she heard a faint howl in the forest. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, but her eyes widened immediately as she saw Saku's bed was empty. She stood up and shake Taeng's body._

_"Taeng! Saku is gone!"_

_Taeng's eyes opened in flash and sprang from the sofa. Sooyeon has already run around the house, frantically trying to find her son._

_"Sooyeon, calm down--"_

_"HOW COULD I CALMED DOWN?! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH HIM?! I HEARD A FAINT--"_

_Sooyeon stopped, and turned her head to the woods._

_"I heard a faint howl from the woods.."_

_"Sooyeon-"_

_"We need to check the woods."_

_Sooyeon went to the back of their house that connects to the woods. As Taeng was about to catch up to his wife, he saw his daughter's bedroom opened. His daughters were awake because of the commotions._

_"Daddy? What's going on?"_

_Chaewon asked sleepily. Minju still rubbing her eyes, yawning. Without answering her questions, Taeng scooped his daughters into his arms and ran to the woods. He tried to follow the scent of his wife, but was disturbed with the stench of blood mixed with it. He also could smell his son's scent, but the blood smell was too strong._

_"Ewh.. what's with the smell, daddy.."_

_Minju tried to cover her nose, as well as Chaewon. He look at his daughters worriedly, but he can't leave them alone in the woods like this. He finally smell Sooyeon's scent stronger, but what happened before his eyes terrifies him._

_There was a wolf, quite small, but looked menace with the stain of blood around his lips, staring straight at his wife who was standing in front of him. The wolf was sitting on top of the rock, and Taeng could see his brother-in-law, Sooyeon's brother, Yunho, who had his shoulder ripped, beneath the wolf's paw._

_"Oppa.."_

_Taeng could see Yunho was still alive, as he had a hard time breathing. He coughed._

_"Soo..yeon. Sta..y away.."_

_Sooyeon still froze in her track, watching her dear brother trying to stay alive. Taeng put his daughters down, and put them behind him. He walked slowly to Sooyeon's side, taking her hand with him. Sooyeon's face was already wet with tears, watching her brother._

_"Oppa.. Who's that...?"_

_Yunho smiles sadly at his sister._

_"Don't.. be ma..d at him... It wa..s against his.. will..."_

_They heard the wolf growls when he straightened up his position. They heard Yunho gasping for air, as the wolf practically stepped on him. Taeng was still unsure about the wolf's identity, until he froze when he heard a name that came out from his wife's lips._

_"Saku.."_

_The wolf didn't respond to her call. Instead, he turned his attention toward Yunho. He lifted his paw, and put it right beside Yunho's body. Taeng sighed in relief when he saw that, but his eyes went to terror when he saw the wolf went straight to rip his stomach. He felt a breeze beside him and before he could do anything, Sooyeon leapt into the wolf and transformed herself to a white, beautiful wolf and tackled him. Sooyeon purposely provoked him and led him deeper to the woods. Taeng hurriedly went to Yunho, and flinched at how badly injured he was._

_"Hyung.."_

_Yunho's breath was now weaker. Taeng knew that he would soon meet his end. He felt Yunho took his hand._

_"Don't.. ugh.. don't blame him... He w..ent to my ho..use crying. Tha..t boy kne..w som..ething's go..nna happen.. to him. He doe..sn't want to.. hurt both of yo..u."_

_Yunho coughed and next thing he knew, Yunho was gone._

_"Uncle Yun..."_

_Minju tried to go to Yunho's side, but Taeng scooped his daughter immediately and turned himself into his wolf form. Chaewon and Minju were at his back, and he ran as fast as he could to his wife's scent. He stopped on his track when he heard a whimper. Taeng put his daughters down and turned himself back to his human form and took his daughters back to his arms. Beneath the ray of the moonlight, he saw a white wolf sleep. She looks graceful and serene._

_"Mom.."_

_Taeng turned his head, finally saw his son who was now in his human form with his clothes torn and blood covered his face. Saku walked slowly to his mother, who was still in her wolf form lay lifelessly in the ground. Saku sat on his knees beside his mother's face and nudged her, trying to wake her up._

_"Mom.. wake up.. Let's go home.."_

_Saku might be too small to notice the red blood on her white fur near her neck, but Taeng wasn't. Taeng bit his lips, trying to hold his tears and rage. He put his daughters down, who immediately ran toward their brother and mother, helping Saku to wake their mom. Taeng lost the strength of his legs and tried to cover his mouth when he sobbed._

_"Mommy.. let's go home.."_

_"Mommy wake up.. It's scary here.."_

_The three pups hadn't realized that their mom was gone._

_\--_

Saku finally lifted his head, as he realized there were tears in his face. This was his first time talking about this other than his family. He kinda felt relieved, but at the same time scared. He didn't dare to turn his head to Eunbi and saw her reaction. All he knew that he could sense _fear_. He doesn't know whether it was his or hers. He was just hoping that Eunbi wouldn't run away, or scared of him. He felt a warm hand, slowly caressing his back. It was Eunbi. Saku turned his head and saw Eunbi was looking up, staring at the moonlight.

"So, no one knows about this?"

Saku shakes his head.

"My da- father told the camp that my uncle and mom was attacked by stray wolfs."

Eunbi nodded.

"And you've never transformed ever since that day?"

Saku shakes his head slowly. He felt Eunbi rest her head at his back shoulder while her hand still caressed his back softly.

"I'm sorry for.. being annoying."

Saku smiles softly.

"No you're not. In fact, you helped me a lot."

Eunbi lifted her head and finally faced Saku. Eunbi wiped the tears on Saku's face with her thumb.

"How so?"

Saku shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you trained not only me, but also my sisters. So, thank you."

Eunbi smiles at Saku. Both are now lost in each other's orbs under the moonlight. Eunbi never really saw it, but Saku's odd eyes were really beautiful. It has the lightest shade of blue and yellow. She remembers that Minju had blue eyes and Chaewon had yellow eyes. And Saku, oh how he loved Eunbi's green eyes. It was strong, yet gentle. It seriously makes him lost in those beautiful orbs. And then there it was, the usual strong scent that came from Eunbi that never failed to make him intoxicated.

And that plum, tiny red lips. Saku is always distracted by her lips. It was so cute, yet luscious. Unconsciously, Saku went closer to Eunbi while eyeing her lips. Eunbi, drunk by the atmosphere, also anticipating when she felt Saku leaned closer. Truth to be told, she has been attracted to Saku ever since the first time, but she refused to accept that. Unknown to everyone, she had a very hard time sleeping on her first night at Taeng's house because of his scent, to the fact that she had to go to the toilet and relieve herself there. Her heat has been so high lately because of his smells. And it's not helping that they are living under the same roof. Eunbi couldn't contain her heart when she felt Saku's breath on her face. She also parted her lips slightly, anticipating him.

Saku gulped and leaned over, bravely captured her lips with his. It was magical, the moment he made contact with that plump lips feels like he was sent to the seventh clouds. Her lips were so soft, and she smelled really nice. Both Eunbi and Saku sighed in bliss the moment their lips touched. Their kiss was rough, but pure, with a hint of desperation. Saku couldn't even contain his lust. He pulled Eunbi into his laps as he felt Eunbi sneaked her arms around his neck. Saku dove his tongue into Eunbi's cavern, enjoying the warmth of it. He heard Eunbi moan and it makes him feel greedy. 

_He wanted to mark her._

Eunbi moved her lips, leading Saku who seems like he doesn't know what to do and only followed his hormones. Eunbi could feel inside of her stomach churned. And no to mention how she practically having sex with Saku, only seperated by their clothes as she keep grinding her core to his crotch. Saku pulled away from the kiss when he felt his lung was about to burst. He leaned his forehead with her, watching her panting. He tucked her hair behind her ears. 

"Damn, you're so beautiful."

Eunbi didn't say anything, but she massages his nape slowly. Saku's hand was still on her waist, and he stroked her waist softly.

"Stay with me."

Eunbi's head instanly pulled away from Saku, staring at him with her wide eyes. Truthfully, Saku was quite hurt with her reaction. But knowing her past, maybe this was too fast for her. He held her closely, not intending to let her go.

"Eun, I'm sorry.. I--"

"They're here."

Eunbi pushed Saku away from her. Her face paled, and that made him worried.

"Who? Who's here?"

Eunbi immediately escaped from Saku's embrace and stood up at the top of the rock. She sniffed a little, to confirm her fear. She could smell a little scent of her Alpha. She jumped off from the rock, with Saku trailing behind her.

"Eun, where are you going?"

Eunbi yanked Saku's arms. She was panicking. She was scared. 

"I have to go, Saku. I promised your dad--"

"Stay."

Eunbi stares at Saku's determined eyes. His face was serious, and his grip on her hand was quite strong.

"I'll protect you, I promise."

Eunbi couldn't do anything as Saku had already pulled her with him to his home. Once they arrived, they saw Taeng already stand in front of his house. He must have sensed it too as the moment he saw Saku and Eunbi, he went straight to their directions.

"They're here, right?"

Eunbi nodded helplessly. Eunbi was about to yank Saku's hand from her hand, until she felt a hand on her other free arm. It was Taeng's.

"You don't have to go. I'll--"

Taeng took a glance at Saku, before continuing his speech.

"We'll protect you."

\--

Eunbi waits nervously at the porch of Taeng's house with Minju and Chaewon. Taeng had already gone to the guard of his pack to alert them in case they were really coming to his territory. Saku was nowhere to be found, last time she checked he was going to the woods for the reason she didn't know. She felt sick, as she knew what her Alpha, Chaehyun, was capable of. In fact, Chaehyun probably came with his siblings, Haewon and Chowon. And probably some of his trusted Betas. Just thinking about it makes her want to puke. She grew attached to this pack, especially Saku's family. And she just doesn't want anything to happen with this family. She knew how many packs that her Alphas had destroyed. And she already told Taeng and Saku about it. That's why she wanted to leave so bad. But when Saku was out, Taeng held her hands softly and looked at her eyes warmly.

_"This is the first time since forever Saku has requested my help. He also told me that he wished to have you as his mate. I'm not gonna let that Alpha of yours take my son's happiness. You are the source of his happiness, Eun, and I'm really thankful for that. It's been awhile since I saw him, and my girls, sincerely laughed and smiled. And I will make sure to protect that smile, by protecting you._ "

Eunbi was sure to give her loyalty to Taeng after all of this. But now, she had to deal with her Alpha first. She waited nervously, and her feet couldn't stop moving. She bite her nails, a habit that she does whenever she's nervous. And it's been awhile since the last time she felt nervous. A hand tapped her shoulder, it was Chaewon.

"Don't worry unnie. We're here for you."

Eunbi gratefuly squeezed Chaewon's hand softly. But she couldn't shake her nervousness as she could smell Chaehyun's scents getting stronger. Oh how she wanted to puke here and there, in order to hide her scent. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her waist, making her jump a little. Eunbi looks back only to find Saku standing behind her.

"Where were you?"

Saku breathed deeply, taking her smell into his system. Eunbi's smell calmed him. It used to be Minju's smell but he guessed it has changed. And he liked it. He tightened his grip on her waist protectively and kissed her head.

"Just in the woods, I tried my best to cover your smell."

Chaewon, who was sitting beside Eunbi, grimaced at his statement. Saku just grinned at her, knowing well that he was the reason for his sister's action.

"Don't tell me you did that."

Eunbi stares at the siblings in confusion.

"Did what?"

Chaewon makes a gagging face.

"He probably peed on the tree where you were before."

Eunbi scrunched her face, making Saku laugh at her expression. Eunbi then faces Chaewon.

"Please don't let me come to the woods after this."

Chaewon nodded and made a face at Saku. He was glad that he could ease the tension from Eunbi and Chaewon. But it didn't last long as he felt Eunbi getting tense again. This time, not only Eunbi, but Minju also whimpered in fear.

"Oppa.. I don't like the smell.."

Saku turned his head and took Minju under his arms. Chaewon also growled at the main gate direction. It seems like Eunbi's Alpha has arrived. It was sooner than Eunbi had predicted. Saku saw two bulky men crack their neck, after they transformed themselves from their wolf form. Also stands behind them a woman, with wavy hair with tanned skin. He felt Eunbi grabbed his sleeves.

"T-That's them.."

Saku kept his eyes on the two male Alpha, as he saw them as threats. Not only for him and Eunbi, but also for his pack. He saw them ignore the guard and went straight to his, no, their direction. The male Alpha had his eyes on Eunbi, who hid herself at Saku's back. Saku saw most of his pack had already gathered, as they must have felt threatened as well. He saw Taeng go out from the headquarters, trying to stop them from moving any further.

"Stop."

The three Alphas stop on their track, before turning their head to Taeng. Taeng walks calmly and stands in front of his house. 

"We don't accept visitors at this hour. I suggest you leave."

The one at the front, seemingly their leader, smirked and spat his saliva to the ground. He took a step forward, alarming the guards, and Taeng himself.

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding on your.. peaceful camp. Ah, where's my manner. My name is Chaehyun. And this is my brother Haewon and my dearest sister Chowon."

Chaehyun pointed his hand to his siblings. He then turned his head to face Taeng again.

"And I'm here to take what's mine."

His eyes were focused on Eunbi, who trembled in fear. And Saku can feel it. He then put himself in front of Eunbi, shielding her from his vision. It turns into a glaring contest between Saku and Chaehyun. But soon, Chaehyun was interrupted by Haewon, who pushed his brother aside softly.

"We're sorry for barging in. It was really rude for us. We just wanted to pick up our.. stranded Omega and leave."

Haewon spoke eloquently, unlike his brother Chaehyun, who was still glaring at Saku. Taeng took a step forward.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the girl doesn't seem like she wanted to go back."

Haewon sighed. Chowon stood beside him, holding his hand. She smiled at Taeng.

"Maybe we could talk somewhere?"

Taeng took a glance at his family, before he nodded. He led the siblings to the headquarters, except Chaehyun. When all their backs turned from Chaehyun, he unexpectedly turned himself into his wolf form, making all the werewolves there also ready to turn. 

"Damn it, Chae! We've talked about this--"

Chaehyun howled. His howl was frightening, as he was an Alpha. Some of Taeng's Betas, including Chaewon, have turned themselves to their wolf form to protect their leader. Chaewon stood near her father, growling at Haewon and Chowon.

"Shi-- Hey! Please, we just want to talk!"

Taeng glared at the two and pointed at Chaehyun, who seemingly had no intention for a talk.

"I don't think it is!"

Chaehyun suddenly charged into Taeng's house, where Saku, Eunbi and Minju were there. Chaewon immediately ran to them, making Chaehyun halted. Both Chaewon and Chaehyun walked in circles, trying to find a gap to attack. As Chaehyun was focusing himself on Chaewon, he failed to notice that Minju had turned herself to her wolf form, together with Eunbi. Now three against one. Some of the Betas have stood behind Chaehyun, in case he makes unexpected moves. But the truth is, they were afraid. This is their first time facing a real Alpha beside Taeng. Not to mention they don't like this menace feeling from Chaehyun. 

Saku, on the other hand, has readied himself. He could see Chaehyun's eyes were on him. It seems like he was waiting for him to change. Suddenly, Chaehyun charged himself to Minju. He hit her hard on her stomach with his head.

"Minju!!"

Saku saw his sister was thrown off and hit a tree. He could hear her whimpers, but thankfully some of the Omegas had run to aid Minju. Saku glared at Chaehyun, but as he was about to charge himself to him, Chaewon beat him and headbutted Chaehyun. Chaehyun was only pushed a little, as Beta's strength couldn't compare with Alpha. Angry, Chaehyun growled and bit Chaewon's shoulder. Chaewon shrieked and fell down. Taeng growled when he saw his daughters getting hurt and yanked Haewon's shirt.

"Stop him!!"

Haewon just shrugged his shoulders.

"We couldn't do anything. What Chaehyun wants, what Chaehyun gets. He wants his Omega and he wouldn't stop until he gets her."

Taeng turned his head as he heard another howl. This time, it was Eunbi. She charged herself to Chaehyun, at the same time as Chaehyun. They crushed each other and Chaehyun took this advantage to bite her neck. But Eunbi was agile. She quickly evaded his teeth, and hit his face with her paw. Humiliated, Chaehyun growled and charged himself toward Eunbi again.But this time, Eunbi was not fast enough. She was hit by his head, and thrown away. She went down to the ground, unable to stand as she saw Chaehyun slowly walk toward her.

Eunbi could only stare at him, whimpered as she knew she was no match with him. As she saw Chaehyun was closer to her, she closed her eyes, ready to whatever Chaehyun was going to do to her. But all she felt was a breeze of wind. She also heard gasps. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw another wolf tackle Chaehyun.

The wolf had this beautiful three layers grey, with a hint of white at the bottom. He was big, even slightly bigger than Chaehyun. His body was sturdy and just.. magnificent. The wolf turned their head to Eunbi, and now Eunbi knew why she heard gasps. Those odd eyes, those blue and yellow eyes. She couldn't be mistaken.

It was Saku.

Taeng couldn't believe his eyes. He felt tears swell in his eyes. His son, who refused to turn himself to his wolf form, finally took courage in order to protect the one he loved. Yes, Saku has talked with Taeng about his affection toward Eunbi and wished to mate with her. Taeng had his doubts, but watching him with that determined eyes, he couldn't say no.

And now, he proved himself, not only to him, but also to his pack. His pack who did nothing but talked bad about him. Who looked down on him, now staring at him with adoration. Taeng felt extremely proud of his son.

Saku howled and turned his head to Chaehyun, ready to attack him. Chaehyun, albeit limped, still able to stand and growled at Saku. Two Alphas walking in a circle, fighting for their Omega. Chaehyun, unlike before, didn't wait to attack Saku. He charged himself at Saku's direction, seeming like he knew Saku had not fully controlled his wolf form. Unknown to him, he was right. This was Saku's first time controlling his wolf form, and he was overwhelmed to do it. Eunbi has turned herself into her human form, and went to Minju and Chaewon's side, who was watching their brother.

"This is bad."

Chaewon mumbled. Eunbi nodded as her eyes were focusing on Saku, who only knew how to evade Chaehyun.

"He didn't attack him, at all."

Minju bit her lips and glared at the two.

"Stop with those pessimist comments!"

They shut their mouths and watched Saku, who seemed tired already. Chaehyun saw how his move had slowed down, and he lunged at him. Saku gets hit and falls down. Chaehyun trapped him with his legs, but Saku resisted. He pushed Chaehyun from his top and moved away from him. He tried to gather his energy, but Chaehyun didn't let him. He went ahead and struck him again. This time, he attacked the side of his stomach. Saku yelped and once again fell down. Chaehyun howled at his victory, and turned his head toward Eunbi.

Still in her wolf form, Eunbi tried to protect Minju and Chaewon by pushing them to her back. Chaehyun stopped right in front of her, sniffing her. Chaehyun then opened his mouth, and licked Eunbi with his tongue. Chaehyun then stepped back, ready to turn himself to his human form to match with Eunbi who was now standing in her human form, only to find himself got thrown to the back by Saku himself. Saku looks at Eunbi and his sisters, confirming they are safe, before nuzzling his face to Eunbi. Eunbi caressed his jaw, and gave a kiss on his nose.

"You can do it."

She then pushed him slowly, letting him finish his duty. Saku turned around and growled at Chaehyun, who already stood up and growled at him as well. Both charged at each other at full speed, before crashing themself with one another. But Chaehyun was no fool. With his countless battle experiences, he knew he wanted to strike his opponent. He bit Saku's shoulder, tried to tear it apart. Saku growled in pain, but he was also no fool. He copied what Chaehyun did, only really focusing his strength to his jaw, and literally ripped Chaehyun's shoulder.

Knowing where this headed, Haewon ran himself to the middle of the battle to stop them. With his wolf form, he communicates with Saku through his eyes. Saku seems relaxed, and lets Haewon nudge Chaehyun. Chaehyun whimpered, and soon turned himself into his human form. He was assisted by Chowon, who's ready to take him away. Saku was still on his guard, until he saw Haewon turn himself back to his human form. He went to Taeng.

"We're gonna take our leave."

That's all he said before running toward his siblings. Taeng went to Saku, who was still looking at them from afar. Taeng patted his son to get his attention. Saku looked down, and nuzzled himself to Taeng.

"I'm so proud of you, boy."

Saku purred at his father. He then runs toward Eunbi, and changes himself into his human form. He was smiling, and suddenly fell down.

"Saku!!"

\--

Saku blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to get used to the light.

"Urgh.."

He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to find his left shoulder was casted. He looked around the room, only to realize he was in his own room. He took off his bandage, as he doesn't like the way it wrapped, and opened his window. It was morning. He looked down, and saw Minju staring at him before she ran inside. Saku smiled and was ready to welcome his sister. True to his thought, Minju went upstairs. But he didn't expect her to shoved him to bed.

"What the- Yah, Minju!"

Minju glared at him.

"You're not supposed to be out of bed! And why did you take your cast?!"

Saku winched at his sister's nag. He let Minju repair his bandage before opening his mouth again.

"How long was it?"

Minju glanced at her brother before focusing on his cast again.

"Three weeks. You lost lots of blood. So does he, from what I've heard."

Saku huffed in annoyance.

"Serves him right. Who does he think he wa-- Ow! Yah!"

Minju pressed her hand to his wound. Minju glared at him without saying anything. Saku winched at her coldness. He then looks around the room and stares at Minju.

"Where's Eunbi?"

Minju flinched, but didn't say anything. She ignores him and continues to take care of his wound. Saku's brows furrowed. He stops Minju's hand, making her look at him.

"Min, where is she?"

Minju sighed and stared back at her brother.

"She went back."

Saku's eyes doubled and he immediately jumped from his bed, until Minju held him down. But he's an Alpha and there's no way she could hold him, so she screams for help.

"Yujin!! Help me!!"

Hearing an unfamiliar name, Saku stopped trashing and waited for this unknown wolf to come. Not long after Minju cried, a tall boy rushed inside. He was tall, and looked fit. But he doesn't like his smell. Saku growled, making the boy flinch but went to Minju's side to assist him. Saku's protective side alarmed and pulled Minju into his side.

"Who are you."

Yujin stops on his track, unable to do anything except taking a glance at Minju. Minju sighed and cupped her brother's face.

"Relax. He was Eunbi unnie's junior back at her camp. He's an Omega and Eunbi unnie was the one who told him to help me."

Saku's brows furrowed. He still doesn't trust strangers to help his sister. He can't help but watch the boy from his spot, making Minju turn his head to face her.

"No, Min. You know how dangerous it was to have a male Omega here especially with you. What if something happened and I'm still knocked out--"

"Oppa, he's still a boy. He's not matured yet."

Saku sighed and relaxed in his bed, but that doesn't mean he stopped watching Yujin. Minju then turned her head to Yujin.

"I'm sorry Yujin, you can leave us."

Yujin nodded and left without saying a word. Saku pushed Minju's hands on his face and held it.

"Does she tell you why she left?"

Minju took a seat in front of her brother. 

"Three days after you passed out, Haewon came back alone and he wished to speak with dad and Eunbi unnie. I don't know what they were talking about, but what I know was, two days after that Eunbi unnie said she's gonna go back to her camp. She wished to leave her pack, but you know she had to come back right? So dad decided to go with her to keep her safe. And he took Chaewon unnie as well. That's why Eunbi unnie asked Haewon if she could bring Yujin here to protect me, us."

Saku stares at his sister in disbelief.

"She.. wished to leave her pack?"

Minju smiled and nodded. She then caressed her brother's cheek.

"After what you did for her, she decided to stay here. That's why she needs to leave her pack."

Saku felt himself smiling at the thought of Eunbi living here, with him, with his pack. He then tilted his head.

"Did you know when she'll be back?"

Minju shrugged her shoulder and poked his shoulder playfully.

"You should wait for her. You made her wait too long to not wake up soon."

With that, Minju sit up and went to the door. Before she turned the knob, Minju turned her body.

"And don't you dare leave that bed."

Saku gulped and nodded his head.

\--

Night had come and Saku was in his deep sleep when he opened his eyes and turned his head quickly. Thanks to his sharp instinct as a werewolf, he could easily smell and heard everything, including when Eunbi just opened his door silently. Eunbi smiles before closing it.

"Did I wake you up?"

Before Eunbi could walk in his direction, Saku had already sprang up from his bed and crushed her into a hug. Eunbi was taken aback, but melted into his embrace. Saku sniffed her scent before tightened his grip.

"I missed you."

Before Eunbi could answer, she found herself pushed to the door. Saku was watching her, with that alluring gaze of his, looking at her lips and neck.

"Are you- Can I mark you now?"

Eunbi lifted her hand and caressed Saku's cheek.

"Make me yours."

Saku then kissed Eunbi on her lips, aggressively. He just couldn't contain his heat anymore. Ever since that exotic smell of hers filled his nostrils, that's all he could think of. He was drunk by her scent, and he was sure she was his mate. Saku tilted his head, and moved his lips rhythmically with Eunbi. He then lifts Eunbi up and rests her hands on her ass, holding her. Eunbi locked her legs on his hips, feeling his crotch growing. She moaned loudly when Saku trails his tongue into her cavern.

Saku trapped Eunbi between his bedroom door and himself. And he was showing his Alpha side, dominating her with his tongue. He then turned their body, and walked toward his bed, with Eunbi still in his arms. As Saku was out to put Eunbi on his bed, Eunbi pulled away from the kiss. She put down her legs, and turned their body around and pushed Saku into his bed. Eunbi lifted herself, and sat on his lap before biting his ears. She also rocked her hips right above Saku's crotch, making him moan.

"Let me."

Saku crawled himself to the center of the bed, holding Eunbi on top of him. Once his back touched the bed frame, Eunbi lifted herself from Saku's lap and sit on her knees in between Saku's legs. Saku had his eyes on Eunbi, with his uneven breathing. Eunbi chuckled and caressed his thighs. Saku was wearing jogger pants, making it easier for Eunbi to take off his pants. Her hand was playing with the hem of his pants, making Saku to lift his hips a little, making Eunbi lower his pants. His long, veiny penis sprang, making Eunbi lick her lips hungrily. She lowered herself before kissing the tip of his penis. 

"Shit.."

Saku arched his back at the feeling of Eunbi's lips on his penis. Eunbi, still had her eyes on Saku, licked the length of his penis, clearly teasing him. Saku groaned and tried to hold her head, but Eunbi shoved his hands away.

"Shh.. Just enjoy this will you?"

Eunbi grabbed his penis, and stroked it gently. She also plays with his balls, making Saku moan loudly. 

"Damn it, Eun. Just-- Fuck--!"

Eunbi swallowed the tip of his penis and bobbed her head following the length of his penis. But as Saku's penis was quite long, she couldn't swallow all of them. Eunbi still had her eyes on Saku while bobbing her head and fondling his balls. Saku groaned as he felt a knot on his stomach. He then grabbed Eunbi's head, trying to make her deep throat his penis. Eunbi, slap his thigh, showing him her discomfort. 

"S-Sorry you're.. just too.. good- Damn it, I'm close."

Eunbi then pulled away his penis, making a popping sound. She wiped her own saliva, and Saku stared at her in disbelief as she just pulled away like that.

"Don't want to waste your seeds."

Eunbi then unbuttoned her shirt, and lifted it over her head. Saku was watching her with lust in his eyes, like she was his prey. When Eunbi crawled to Saku, Saku immediately turned their position. Eunbi yelped by the sudden action and giggled when Saku lay on top of her, staring at her face.

"What?"

Saku stretched his hand, tucked her hair behind her ears before caressing her face with his big palm. Eunbi leaned on his big hand, feeling the warmth.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Eunbi could feel her cheeks feeling hot. She hit Saku's shoulder, making him grin. Saku leaned his head on her breast, listening to her heart beating. Eunbi was melted by his affection, but soon it turned her on. Saku was playing with her erect nipple, making an imaginary circle with his finer. He tilted his head as he played, wanting to see her reaction. Eunbi was biting her lips with her eyes closed. Her hands gripped Saku's hair, showing him that she was enjoying this, but this also somehow a torture. Saku smirked and slowly changed his finger with his tongue, licking the area around her nipple. His finger moved to her other breast, pinching her other erect nipple. Eunbi hissed and arching her back while Saku was nestling his body in between her legs. Eunbi, done with his teasing, pushed Saku's head as a sign for him to sucked her breast. And Saku happily did that. He sucked her breast sloppily, making a sound as he eagerly sucked her tits. 

"Engh..... Saku..."

Saku couldn't even sucked her whole breast as hers was definitely big. But he tried his best. Eunbi, on the other hand, feels like she could come just because of this. She lost count on how many times she arched her back, begging Saku to eat her tits. Eunbi felt Saku's finger stopped playing with her other breast. As she was about to protest, she gasped when she felt his finger was on her vagina. Saku brought his hand down to her core, wanting to feel her wetness. He smirked when he felt Eunbi was already wet.

"Hmm.. You're this wet for me huh?"

He mumbled on her breast. Eunbi couldn't answer him as she was trying to hold back her moaning when she felt Saku's finger was playing with her clit. Saku then unlatched himself from her breast, crawling down to her core. He held her inner thighs, spreading it wide as he growled while staring at Eunbi's parted lips down there. He tilted his head, watching Eunbi who was also looking down at him. He smelled her vagina before eating her out.

Eunbi was a moaning mess as she felt Saku's tongue invading her core. She held the sheets beneath her as she arched her back again. Saku held Eunbi's legs as she dangled her legs into his neck, trying to push him deeper to her core. Sak could feel that Eunbi was near to her orgasm as he felt her walls clenched into his tongue.

He changed his tongue with three of his fingers and watched her roll her eyes in pure satisfaction. Eunbi was riding his fingers while Saku watched her come into nirvana. He let his fingers inside her core as she rode her orgasm, and Saku was sure she was more than ready to be wrecked by his cock.

Eunbi was panting, as she just regained her composure from the best orgasm she ever had. Not that she had many, but having orgasm by your own hand or toys doesn't really come close to this. She felt Saku shuffled before her and hovered over her. Saku wiped her hair off from her face and pushed his fingers to her mouth. Eunbi accepted his fingers, and she could taste her own. She felt something poking her core as she lewdly cleaned his fingers. Eunbi figures that it must be Saku's dick. Eunbi detached herself from his fingers and licked her lips.

"Fuck me."

Saku chuckled and fondled her breast. She moaned when Saku's cock was now teasing her entrance, as he put the head of his penis into her core. Saku leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna mark you, Eunbi. And I swear to the moon that I'll wreck your pussy and make you bear my pups."

Eunbi shivers with the way he talks so harshly to her. She could feel herself grown wetter and her stomach churned. She couldn't wait to finally become one with Saku. Saku trailed a kiss from her cheek, nose, lips and to the pulse on her neck. She could feel her own heart beat getting faster, making it easier to find her pulse point on her neck. Saku licked her pulse point and playfully nibbled it. He then lifts his head, and stares adoringly at Eunbi.

"I haven't said this but, I love you. Because of you, I could overcome my fears. You helped me, and I love you to the point that I want you to be on my side when I replace my dad, I want you to be the mother of my pups, I want you."

Eunbi could feel Saku's hand on her cheeks, wiping her tears. She sniffed and pulled Saku by his neck, making him closer to her before kissing his lips. She poured all the emotion that she had to him into the kiss, letting him know that she feels the same. She pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too, Saku."

Saku smiled and gave Eunbi one last kiss to her lips before he went to her neck. Saku kissed her pulse point on her neck, before biting her there. In order to ease her pain, Saku also pushed his penis right into Eunbi's vagina. He knew how marking things was quite hurt for the female as the male injected their venom to their partner's blood. Eunbi moaned, both in pleasure and in pain. But more to pleasure.

She felt warm all over her body as Saku injected his venom, but she also could feel herself full down there. Werewolf was famous for their enormous dick, but an Alpha sure got more privilege. Saku pushed his penis, all the way inside Eunbi's vagina. Saku unlatched himself from Eunbi's neck after he was sure she was marked. While moving his hips, he stares at the mark that he created on Eunbi's neck, satisfied. He then unwrapped Eunbi's arms around his neck and pinned her arms above her head.

"Fuck, Eun.... You feel so... good.. I.. should I.. thanked the camp for.. trained you?"

Saku said as he kept thrusting his cock. Eunbi pushed her hips, trying to meet his thrust. Her action makes Saku growled in excitement. Saku buried himself inside of her, trying to find her sweet spot as he wanted to make Eunbi come hard. Saku was staring at Eunbi, who had her eyes closed in pleasure. He then brought his hand to cup her face, making Eunbi open her eyes slowly.

"Look at me. Don't close your eyes."

Saku pushed his penis deeper, making Eunbi arched her back. Saku just found her sweet spot, and now thrusting his penis hard into her sweet spot, making Eunbi's hips bucked uncontrollably. Eunbi's eyes wide opened as she felt Saku's knot begin to swell inside her, throbbing and stretching against her walls. 

"Fuck.... I'm close... to knotting.. you.."

Eunbi knew that Saku was going to knot soon. As werewolves were a part of canines, the Alpha's penis will enlarge during their climax. And it will remain enlarged until they finish unload their cums inside. Eunbi knew as this was part of her training back in the camp. Knotting happens to ensure insemination, an act of ejaculating in females to get them pregnant. Eunbi has prepared for this, the moment she stands in front of Saku's bedroom earlier. She was ready to bear his pups.

Eunbi was about to respond, but she choked on her own words as she felt Saku's knot swells up inside her completely, making her wall stretch following the size of his swollen dick. Saku's hips never stopped moving as he knew he was close, knowing that Eunbi's orgasm was close too. Saku lowered his head and growled at her ears, making Eunbi shivers.

Saku bit his mark on Eunbi's neck, making Eunbi scream soundlessly while her back arched and her eyes rolled back as she rode through her own orgasm. Saku fastened his pace, and with the last push, he finally shot his load inside Eunbi. He thrust his penis inside, making sure that his cum stored safely inside her. Eunbi felt her breath hitch as she felt the warm liquid swim in her stomach. She still could feel how Saku's penis was still attached inside her vagina, as he still unloads his cums. She finally breathed when she could feel his penis slowly shrinking back to normal.

Saku kissed her mark, before pulling his penis out of her vagina and rolled over beside her. Eunbi couldn't move, as her core was still trying to adjust to the sudden emptiness. Both panting hard, as they calmed themselves from their orgasm. Eunbi rolled her body to Saku, as he wrapped his arms around her body. Eunbi kissed his chest, and sighed in bliss.

"Thank you. I feel full."

Saku grinned and kissed her head.

"You did extremely well, endured my knot. Damn, I can't wait for another mating session of ours."

Eunbi punched the side of his stomach not so lightly. Saku yelped and pouted. They stay in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"You'll stay, right?"

Saku mumbled in Eunbi's hair. Eunbi chuckled softly.

"Where would I go? You've marked me."

Eunbi could feel Saku tightened his embrace.

"Good. Never leave my side."

\--


End file.
